Innocent
by Omamori
Summary: A sonfic about Sirius using Taylor Swift's song 'Innocent'.  I just though the song really fit the bill.  The information goes from being in Azkaban and remembering his past until he dies.  K plus to be safe


**The song 'Innocent' belongs to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records  
Any characters mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, if they'd belonged to me things would have been a lot worse – oh, and Sirius wouldn't be dead!**

-0000-

**Guess you really did it this time,  
Left yourself in your warpath,  
Lost your balance on a tightrope,  
Lost your mind trying to get it back.**

Sirius Black was lost in the middle of a war, taken for a crime he didn't commit. And as he sits there in the stone cell in Azkaban and slowly loses himself to the darkness, he remembers that he failed. Failed to protect those he cared for most.

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days,  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into?  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything,  
And everybody believed in you?**

He thinks back to when he was a kid, to when he was back at Hogwarts. Things had always been simpler then. Pranks were what had made up his life – fun and games. He was good at all the lessons that mattered and he could've taken his pick of pretty much any girl that he had wanted to. And then there was James; Sirius had always known he would be important, and James had always returned that favour.

**It's alright, just wait and see; Your  
String of lights are still bright to me, oh.  
Who you are is not where you've been;  
You're still an Innocent.  
Still an Innocent.**

Sirius held on though; he knew he was innocent, he wasn't that idiot who'd lived in the Black household. He was a different man – a man put away wrongly. And he was still young enough to not take that lying down.

**Did some things you can't speak of,  
But at night you live it all again.  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now,  
If only you had seen what you know then.**

He knew he'd been stupid in his school days – tricking Snape down the path under the Womping Willow. Very stupid. Because they'd used that against him in his trials – he'd shown he was, as Snape put it, 'able to murder at the age of sixteen'. More like able to manslaughter. If he had known what was going to happen then he'd never have done it.

**Wasn't it easier in your fireflies catching days,  
When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you?  
Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'till you fell asleep,  
Before the monsters caught up to you?**

Sirius will never forget his past – laughing next to his best friend, his _brother_. Watching James and Lily fall in love, being the best man at their wedding. Being named Godfather of Harry. He'll never forget running through the Hogwarts grounds after another prank. He'll never forget the face of Professor McGonagall when she finally found them hiding behind Hagrid's hut after turning her classroom into a menagerie.

**It's alright, just wait and see; Your  
String of lights are still bright to me, Oh.  
Who you are is not where you've been;  
You're still an Innocent.**

He knew he was innocent, and that his past had had a large part to play in his unfair trial. But that didn't mean he was ever going to give up. He was still going strong and one day his light would reach everyone out there. He was sure of it.

**It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
Thirty-two and still growing up now.  
Who you are is not what you did;  
You're still an Innocent.**

It was the fact that Sirius had committed no crime – apart from being an illegal animagus – that kept him going. Life had been hard on him, but he knew he hadn't really lived. He was young, hadn't seen everything in the world, and yet he'd lost more than he had ever wanted to in a third of a lifetime.

**Time turns flames to embers.  
You'll have new Septembers;  
Every one of us has messed up too.  
Minds change like the weather.  
I hope you remember;  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new.**

He wasn't going to give up yet – especially not now that he knew that Wormtail was at Hogwarts – with Harry. In a split second he made up his mind. Yeah, he'd messed up once or twice in his life, but never again, no-one was going to hurt Harry. He escaped from Azkaban; a new man, a strong man; who seriously was not about to let his Godson die.

**It's alright, just wait and see; Your  
String of lights are still bright to me, Oh.  
Who you are is not where you've been;  
You're still an Innocent.**

Sirius ran; he ran as fast as he could. He spent more time as a dog, the Grim, oh the irony, than a human. He'd seen his face on the Muggle news, his poster was up everywhere in the magic community. He stayed hidden, waiting till he had the chance to shine. To show people he did not kill James and Lily.

**It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
Thirty-two and still growing up now.  
Who you are is not what you did;  
You're still an Innocent.  
You're still an Innocent.**

Things were tough for him, food and drink was hard to get. But somehow he managed to survive. He saved his Godson! He hadn't been freed, though, thanks to the interruption from Snape. But he'd live – working in the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort had to be stopped, and he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing.

**Lost your balance on the tightrope,  
It's never too late to get it back.**

As Sirius fell back into the void, he watched his Godson screaming. But he knew it was too late. It was always too late. But no-one could deny that he was innocent now, he was finally free from the hell he'd been forced to endure.  
"Well timed, hmm?"

-0000-

**Hope y'all liked!  
The choice of song seems so **_**right **_**to me. I was listening to it whilst reading a Sirius fanfic and it just struck me as how accurate in sounded in my ears.  
Please review! Only flames welcome are from Forkes, oh, and that Death Eater who's pointing his wand at me in a very threatening manner. See y'all next time!**


End file.
